Recently a clear tendency has been observed of users of media reproduction devices such as TVs or radio sets to use further electronic devices while watching television or listening to radio. In particular, users show a greater frequency of use of a tablet or a smartphone when watching television, for example for producing comments or posts on social networks about the content that is being watched or listened.
The term “second screen” has been formed to describe computing devices (commonly a mobile device, such as a tablet or smartphone) that are used while watching television or listening to radio. A second screen may for example provide an enhanced viewing experience for content on another device, such as a television. Second screen devices are for example used to provide interactive features during broadcast content, such as a television program. The use of a second screen supports social television and generates an online conversation around the specific content.
Not only when listening to radio, watching newscasts, documentaries, or even movies, but also in many everyday situations, for example during discussions between people, additional information about the topic of discussion (or of the movie/audio) is desirable. Smartphones and tablets make it possible to manually launch a search request to a search engine and collect the desired information. However, it is cumbersome and distracting, and often disruptive (in a discussion), to launch that search request.
Thus, although there exist techniques for launching a search request to a search engine, it is generally desirable to provide improved devices and methods for providing users with information.